My Prince Syuusuke Fuji One Shot
by Azaneth
Summary: Akane Sayuri goes on a trip to find the Tensai Syuusuke Fuji with only one thing in mind; to make him hers.


"Come on tell us again please!" I glanced at the pleading faces staring at me. "Again?" I asked them. They began bouncing up and down. "Yes, yes please!" I sighed in defeat I couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes. "Okay, fine."

"Prodigy? Prodigy? Where could he be?" A girl around 15 years of age wondered around the large Seishun Gakuen. "Er...man I hate coming to middle schools. I have such bad memories from mine!" She decided to walk around a little more to see if she could find a tennis court.

Finally she found it from the hoards of students scattered around the gates. "Hmm...maybe I can find him there and finally challenge this guy! Seishun's prodigy of tennis."

"Hey!" the mysterious high school girl stood firmly. "I'm looking for someone!" They stopped practicing and stared at the girl yelling. "Uh...he..." she looked down at her paper at the notes she had taken earlier, "he always smiles and looks creepy. Never opens his eyes...er..." She looked down again, "he's really good at playing tennis...a 3rd year class 6 likes collecting cacti...who the fuck told me this?" She said the last part allowed but didn't mean to. "Uh..." the group of boys gathered in unison staring at a boy with brown hair and then glanced back at the girl.

"I believe you're looking for me." The girl looked up brushing her hair out of her face. "Hmm...are you Syuuuu...Saiyu...keee..." he raised an eyebrow at her pitiful attempt to say his name. "Syuusuke Fuji." He answered for her. "Yeah! You're smart!" She smacked him on the shoulder quite roughly but that was just her being herself. "So what do you want from me?" He tapped his chin.

She dropped her bag removing her camera quickly snapping a shot of his face. He cocked his head to the side. "What are you going to do with that picture?" He had finally opened his eyes. "Oh my god!" she yelled causing people to look at her again. Completely disrupting their practice. "You opened your eyes!" She snapped another shot. "Sorry I love photography!"

"Is there a problem here Fuji?" A tall boy wearing glasses walked up to the commotion. His expression was one of superiority. "No Tezuka, everything is fine."

"Okay, okay enough with this," she shouted again.

She pulled out a racket pointing it about an inch away from Fuji's face.

"I, Akane Sayuri challenge you, Syuusuke Fuji to a Tennis match!" Tezuka grabbed the base of Akane's tennis racket swatting it away from Fuji's face. "I do not approve of this match therefore it will not happen." He completely dismissed Akane as if she was a fly.

"What?" Akane shrieked. "I did not ride a train for an hour, then get lost for another two hours, then wonder around this school again for another hour! That's, thats four freaking hours!" "I'm glad we established you can count now please leave," Tezuka stood his ground firmly ignoring everyone else gawking at the scene. "Fuji?" he turned towards Fuji basically waiting for the boy to agree.

Akane clasped her hands together. "Please! Please I want a match," she begged Fuji. "Even if you beat me in like ten seconds I want a match!" Akane began stomping her feet repeatedly. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssssse." She dragged along her plea.

"Tezuka, I want to have the match," Tezuka stared at Fuji's reply. "Are you sure?" He asked making sure. "Yes." Fuji smiled. "What harm could come from it?" Akane began jumping up and down while hugging Fuji.

"Hugging your opponent...interesting..." Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma who just shrugged and left the court. All the Seigaku regulars watched in interest at the high school girl. "So I heard you got into my school, Fuji," Akane said stretching.

He blinked. "You go to Amaterasu High School? You have to have very high grades to get in. You must be intelligent." He smiled. "Well aren't you a gentlemen. You definitely live up to your reputation as a prince Syuusuke Fuji." Akane stood up tall.

"I know! Let's make this match more interesting." Fuji stood up from stretching. "How so?"

"If I win one game you have to promise to go out on a date with me!" "EH?" The crowd yelled. "Ah man! Even High School girls like Fuji! He's so lucky!" Momoshiro exclaimed choking Ryoma. "Yeah, yeah lucky, nya~" Eiji draped his arm around Ryoma's neck as well. "Fshuuuu," Kaidoh hissed.

"That hurts...senpais..." Ryoma breathed.

"What if I win?" Fuji said tilting his head to the side. "Then..." Akane thought tapping her chin. "I'll do aannnnyyyyttthhhiiiinnngggg you want," she slurred. "Anything at all," she winked.

"AAHH! LUCKY!" Momo, Eiji, and Kawamura yelled. Oishi gulped. Inui wrote more down in his data book while blushing. "FSSSSHHHUUUUU!" Kaidoh hissed harder.

"Okay, promise. But prepare yourself to do anything I want." Fuji smiled walking to the net. Akane walked over as well. "Here you can serve," she placed the ball in his hand. 'His hands are so soft!' She thought in her mind smiling too herself. 'He will definitely be mine!' She thought readying herself as he served.

"Oh my god, it's finally game match!" Momo yelled punching the air. "She hasn't gotten one point at all," Kawamura stated the obvious. "Yet she doesn't look worried one bit." Oishi stated as they all then looked at Akane. She was indeed smirking. "Remember what we said before the match!" Akane yelled at Fuji. "I know!" he replied waiting for her serve.

She threw the ball up in the air quickly smacking it super hard. Fuji ran to get it and when it hit his racket it instantly caused his racket to fly out of the court.

"15-Love!" Shouted the ref.

A first year gave him back his racket. "Well thats surprising," Fuji smiled which quickly faded and his expression turned more into a stern one.

Akane did the same serve again but this time causing his racket to slide across the court.

"Why was she hiding that?" Momo asked. "To study him." Inui and Ryoma chimed in unison.

"30-Love!" Shouted the ref.

Akane did it once again and once again the same thing happened. He couldn't take the ball.

"40-Love!"

A large grin appeared on Akane's face. 'This is it!' She yelled in her head. She served one more time but to her surprise Fuji held the ball returning it with a lob.

"Shit!" She cussed. Running to the ball she leaped up hitting an overhead smash.

"That's it! Higuma Otoshi!" Yelled the first years.

Fuji smacked it back. Akane ran all the way to the base line. She fell sliding across the tennis pavement. her racket bumping the ball. Yelling in pain she grabbed her leg which was now bleeding profusely.

Everyone looked at her including Fuji and ran to her side. There were tears on the rim of her eyes. Oishi touched her ankle which caused Akane to yell out in pain. "Ow! Don't touch it! Please..." Fuji knelt down next to her putting her arm around his shoulder. He placed his other arm under her knees bringing her up bridal style.

He looked at her face. "Are you okay?" He asked then noticed her smile. "Why are you..." he followed her gaze back to the tennis court and saw that the tennis ball went over the net like a drop volley.

"Yes! Ow! Yes! Yes! OWWWW!" Akane yelled bouncing in Fuji's arms. "That doesn't count you got injured!" Momo yelled. "No, a promise is a promise. She won and returned my Higuma Otoshi." Fuji smiled down at Akane who was now surprised he just said that. She thought he would take Momo's side. She leaned up and whispered into his ear. "I'll still do anything you want." With that she kissed him on the cheek and returned his smile.

"And so thats how I met Syuusuke Fuji!" I jumped up. "That's so great! We love that story!"

"Hey honey are you telling that story again to our kids?" I glanced up to see that familiar smiling face.

"Yep, that's how I met my prince Syuusuke Fuji." I giggled. 


End file.
